


Helping a Brother

by JsPrincess



Series: Closer than Brothers [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax is upset when Tara leaves Charming. Opie helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping a Brother

Opie sat on his bike, pretending not to hear the pain in his best friend's voice. Jax and Tara had been dating for three years. Hell the girl had a crow tattooed right above her ass. Opie had been with them the night she got that tattoo and she sure didn’t have a problem with the MC then. Now she insisted she wasn't "old lady" material and that she couldn't handle the MC life. 

Opie knew it was bullshit. He could hear it in her voice, as she asked Jax to try and understand why she was leaving Charming for her aunt's place. He couldn't help but snort when Tara pled with Jax to leave the MC and go to college with her. Some things run in a person's blood, and the SAMCRO life was one of those things, but Tara just didn't seem to understand that. 

Maybe she wasn't old lady material after all. You can't be squeamish and be a biker's old lady, especially not in the Sons of Anarchy, and sometimes you have to understand that the brotherhood comes first.

Opie was having a similar problem with his girl, Donna. He loved her, and she loved him, but she couldn't love the biker blood that ran in his veins. They’d had broken up and gotten back together many times over the last couple of years. They always ended up back together because they couldn’t stay away from each other, but Donna wanted him to settle down, get a "good, respectable job." As if his job at the mill wasn't good enough for her. The Sons was important to Opie and so was Donna, but sometimes he just didn't know what to do about the two of them. 

A car door slammed and Opie raised his head as the engine started, sounding like it was in bad need of a tune up. Jax walked across the street and picked up his helmet, sitting it on his head and strapping it in place as the old car drove away with Tara inside. She never looked back, as far as Opie could tell. 

He watched Jax as the blond stood beside his bike, watching Tara drive away. Jax just stood there, shoulders slumped, even after the taillights on Tara's car had faded from their view. 

“Come on brother. They’ve got something at the clubhouse that’ll make you feel better,” Opie suggested. 

“Can’t go back to the clubhouse like this. I’ll never heard the end of it,” Jax answered. 

“Fine. My house then. We’ll swing by the liquor store and get a couple of bottles and crash at my place,” Opie decided. 

Jax nodded and sat on his bike. The sound of the two Harleys roaring to life echoed down the empty street as Jax and Opie took off toward Opie’s small rental house on the outskirts of Charming, stopping at a small liquor store to grab a couple of bottles of Jack to last them the night. 

When they pulled up in Opie’s yard and killed their bikes, Jax grabbed the bottles from his saddle bags and the boys headed for the front door. Opie never bothered to lock. Anyone stupid enough to mess with Opie’s house would break the door down anyway, so there would be no point in locking it. His thoughts hadn’t proven wrong yet. 

They entered the living room and Jax dropped onto the couch and opened the first bottle of whiskey. Not bothering to waste time with a glass, he took a long swing, directly out of the bottle and passed the unopened bottle to Opie, who sat it on the scuffed up coffee table and hung up his kutte before sitting down in an armchair next to the couch. After kicking off his boots and propping his feet up on the table, Opie asked, “TV?” 

Jax shook his head. “Don’t feel like listening to it.” 

Opie nodded and plucked a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, offering one to Jax, and lighting one. “She’ll be back,” he commented.

“Don’t think so. Don’t get my hopes up anyway brother,” Jax said, taking another long drink out of his bottle before lighting his cigarette. 

They continued in this manner for a while, until Jax’s bottle was half empty, Opie had only taken a few sips from his own, and Jax was quite drunk, as much on emotions as on the whiskey. 

“Let’s get you to bed brother,” Opie said, standing steadily on his feet. 

“Why aren’t you drunk,” Jax asked.

“I haven’t got a heartache to drown,” Opie answered, throwing Jax’s arm around his shoulders and hefting the smaller man up onto his feet. 

Jax wavered but Opie held him steady while he got his bearings and together they walked to Opie’s bedroom. Now that he was grown and on his own, the first thing Opie had bought was a king sized bed, so that his feet didn’t hang off the end like it had at his father’s old place. He steered Jax toward the bed and dropped him down on it. 

“Take off your boots before you get in my bed,” Opie ordered. 

Jax offered a half assed salute, then almost fell off the bed when he bent to untie his boots. 

“You drunk, clumsy, idiot, I’ll do it,” Opie said, squatting to the floor and untying Jax’s boots so that the blonde could kick them off. 

Jax fell back on the bed and sighed. “Help me out of these clothes,” he asked, only slightly embarrassed. 

Opie laughed and helped Jax out of his kutte and jeans, then watched his friend struggle out of his tshirt. “Jesus Christ Jax, you’re not that drunk are you?” He asked.

“I didn’t think I was. I think my head’s just all fucked up from missing...her,” Jax said, his voice breaking. 

Opie felt bad for Jax but was unsure of what to do. Finally he laid down on the bed and pulled Jax against him. 

“What?” Jax asked, not finishing his question.

“You and Tara helped me when Donna dumped me on prom night. I’m just returning the favor,” Opie said simply. 

“What if I wanted the same favor Tara gave you?” Jax asked.

“Whatever you need Jax, I’m here,” Opie answered. 

“You ever done anything with a guy before?” Jax asked, hesitantly.

“What do you think I do, blow Tig out behind the clubhouse? Christ Jax, the only thing I’ve ever done is kiss you,” Opie said, exasperated with the fairly embarrassing game of 20 questions. 

“Sorry brother, just curious,” Jax apologized.

“It’s alright. I think you’re a special case for me,” Opie admitted.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to giving it a try,” Jax said. 

“You’re drunk Jax,” Opie argued.

“Not that drunk,” Jax argued back.

Opie shook his head and slid his hand down Jax’s torso and found the blonde’s cock rock hard in his boxer briefs. “With as much whiskey as you’ve had, I’m surprised it’s still working.”

“Never had a problem with whiskey di...ahhhhh,” Jax groaned as Opie experimentally squeezed the blonde’s cock. 

Opie tugged and stroked his best friend’s cock, sliding the foreskin back and forth, his own cock becoming rock hard against Jax’s ass as the blonde squirmed against him. 

Jax felt the firm pressure against his ass and ground his hips against it. “You got any lube,” he panted.

“Uh. Yeah,” Opie answered. 

“Get it,” Jax ordered. 

Opie got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later he came back with the tube of lube, and found that Jax had shed his underwear. 

“Excited?” Opie asked with a laugh.

“Horny,” Jax replied. 

Opie laughed, a deep rumble, and peeled off his shirt and jeans. Once he was nearly nude, he climbed back on the bed beside Jax. 

Jax tugged at Opie's boxers and pulled the bigger man's cock out. The blonde maneuvered around until he could take an experimental lick at the head. 

Opie placed his hand on Jax's head and guided his friend forward as Jax explored his cock. After a few hesitant licks, Jax took Opie into his mouth and gave a long hard suck. 

The bigger man's eyes rolled back in his head and he guided Jax's head as the began to slowly bob his head along Opie's cock. 

Opie pulled back and flipped open the tube, "On your hands and knees," he ordered. 

Jax obeyed and rose up on his hands and knees, his ass facing Opie. 

Opie shucked his underwear and then spread a generous amount of lube on his index finger and circled Jax's pucker, massaging the lubricant into the pink flesh and pressing lightly. Jax pushed back against the new feeling he was experiencing and Opie's finger just breached his entrance. 

Jax stilled when Opie used his other hand to press lightly on Jax's back. Opie resumed the gentle torture and probing. Once he had worked his entire finger in Jax's entrance, he drizzled more lube around the pucker and slowly worked a second finger in. 

The burn of being stretched by Opie's large fingers was almost too much for Jax, and his dick began to go soft, but Opie noticed and stopped moving his fingers, giving Jax time to relax and adjust.

After a few deep breaths, Jax wiggled a little and sighed with relief. Opie took that as a good sign and slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Jax, twisting and scissoring them, stretching his friend until he was loosened up enough to add a third finger and more lube. 

Once Jax was properly stretched and lubed, Opie removed his fingers and ignored the almost-whimper that Jax let out, and grabbed a condom out of the drawer beside the bed.

After Opie rolled on the condom and spread a generous amount of lube on it, he positioned the head of his cock at Jax's entrance, "Ready?"

Jax pushed back gently, "Yes, get in me!" 

Opie pushed slowly into Jax's tight entrance, holding his breath as he pushed forward. Determined not to hurt Jax, Opie pushed slowly until he was fully seated. He then held as still as he could and rubbed Jax's lower back, waiting for his friend to adjust to the new intrusion. He'd done this with donna once, but was certain that it was Jax's first time, and as eager as his friend had been, Opie knew his body didn't agree.

Jax took shaky breaths, trying to calm the pain shooting from his ass and across his lower back. When Opie's big hands began smoothing across his lower back, Jax focused on the motion and on breathing, and soon the pain was subsiding. 

"Move a little," Jax said.

Opie slowly slid almost all the way out of Jax, but paused when Jax hissed, “Push back against me, when you’re ready. It’ll help.” 

Opie rubbed Jax’s back while he patiently waited for the blonde to relax again. He felt Jax push back against him and Opie began to move. 

This time Jax groaned and slowly began to move with Opie. It was definitely slow going at first, but soon Opie and Jax found a rhythm that pleased both of them, and when Opie’s cock hit Jax’s prostate, the smaller man gasped and saw stars. 

Opie bit his lip, afraid he wouldn't last long with Jax writhing under him, and continued to fuck Jax with strong thrusts that stroked the blonde's prostate and he knew that his friend was nearing orgasm. 

Opie sped his thrusts, stabbing Jax's prostate at a merciless pace and it was only moments before Jax came with a shout, spurting ropes of cum across the bed sheets. His spasming muscles sent sparks of pleasure across Opie's entire body, causing him to shudder as he tried to hold off his own orgasm. 

It was only a few moments later when Opie lost control and slammed into Jax one last time, groaning as he came deep inside of Jax. 

Once they had both stopped spasming from the sheer pleasure, Opie pulled out of Jax and pulled off the condom, tossing it in the trash. The big man moved to the side and fell onto the bed. 

"We have to do that again," Jax said, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

"I hope you don't mean right now," Opie replied with a laugh. 

Jax laughed, "No, but that was too good to never repeat."


End file.
